


Children of Equus

by alycat



Series: Equus 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has spent the last seven years knowing he is meant for Equus, preparing for the night when he turns sixteen and the horse god will come to claim his consort for all the tribes to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Equus

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - bestiality, underage, horse god!Jared, public sex, exhibitionism, fingering, toys.

-Then-

The ground was shaking under Jensen's feet, he could see the dew fall from the leaves at the heavy impact of hooves against the ground but even though his chubby legs were itching to run he knew better than to do so. Everyone in the Caballus tribe knew better than to run away from the sound that made the ground shake and the heavens themselves turn a deeper shade of blue.

Jensen closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to calm his nerves as he hid behind his mother's skirt until the thundering sound came to a stop and Jensen didn't need to look around to know that the entire tribe was on their knees, heads bowed down in submission as Equus stood in front of his worshippers. It was Jensen's first time being allowed to accompany his tribe when they joined the others for a tribute feast, and he really hadn't expected it to be quite as terrifying.

A loud whinnying sounded through the otherwise eerily silent clearing and before Jensen could think twice he looked up from his hidden position, looked up and straight into the face of Equus. The horse god was bigger than Jensen could ever have imagined, nothing like the sturdy, small ponies that his and the other tribes used. Instead the horse stood taller than any man in the tribe, his skin glistening in the light of the setting sun. Jensen knew he shouldn't stare, should look down, but it was impossible when dark brown eyes held his. Equus made a low, huffing sound and Jensen noticed an almost rippling effect traveling through the gathered tribes before they hesitantly looked up at their god.

"Jensen," his mother's low hiss reached him and it tore him out of the enchantment.

Mother's voice wasn't angry, it was scared, and Jensen realized he was in a lot of trouble; he had looked at Equus without being allowed to and that was a _bad_ thing to do. Tears started to burn in his eyes and he stared down to where his small fist was clenching mother's skirt in a tight grip. He had begged and pleaded to come to the feast, even though he was only nine and he had messed up. Done wrong. The eyes of the tribes where all on him, they all knew what a bad boy he was and that he must have angered Equus with his staring. He just hadn't been able to stop himself, he had longed so much to see the god they all worshipped, that his mother had told him so many stories about.

"Mom, I'm so..." Jensen started to say but he was interrupted by a loud huff.

As one the tribes turned to look at Equus but the horse god only had eyes for one of his worshippers and his worshippers stepped aside when Equus came forward, until he was standing right in front of Jensen. Then the big horse bowed his head and pressed his muzzle against the top of Jensen's head, breathing out heavy and Jensen shivered at the warm breath caressing him.

The clearing was suddenly filled with awed murmurs and some people even looked close to tears but Jensen couldn't understand why they reacted the way they did, or why his mother was staring at him with an open mouth. When Equus breathed out again Jensen lifted his hand and touched the horse's neck, feeling soft chestnut colored skin under the tips of his fingers. It wasn't until his fingers were tangled in Equus's mane that he remembered that no one was supposed to touch the god. But no one was protesting, no one tore his hand away, instead the murmurs increased until Jensen could pick out glimpses of conversation that didn't make sense to him. Not until the high priest stood up and spoke.

"Remember this day, Children of Equus," the man said. "For the first time in a hundred years our god has claimed a human child. The Caballus tribe has been honored beyond all other tribes and this child will be cared for by all the tribes until he comes of age. What is the name of the consort?"

It wasn't until Jensen's mother spoke out, calling out his name, that Jensen realized they were actually talking about him, that the god he had worshipped his entire life had _chosen_ him, chosen him just the way old stories said the god had a long time ago.

Jensen's life changed forever at his first tribute feast and for the years following everything in his life would be a part of making him the perfect consort.

 

-Now-

Jensen's whole body was trembling with anticipation, almost seven years of preparation and he was hours away from taking the final step. He let the priestesses lower him down into the tub of warm water, let the heat soothe away the restlessness in his limbs until he was breathing calmly, head rested against a folded towel that was draped over the edge of the tub.

"This is a glorious day," one priestess said and added a strangely fragrant oil to the bath. "The final claiming for Equus, the first one in over a hundred years."

Over the last few years Jensen had heard all the stories, had heard every myth and legend surrounding the Equus tribes but it was never something he would grow tired of hearing, not when he knew what was waiting for him in the big clearing. Slender fingers moved through his hair, cleaning out any grime from it and Jensen let his eyes drift shut while the girls told the Old Stories to each other.

"A long long time ago, the Great Equus walked among the tribes in human form," one of the girl’s said and scooped more water over Jensen's hair. "He even found a mate within the tribe, the most beautiful of men and the tribes were flourishing under their love. But other tribes got jealous, they hated the human consort and swore to end his life before his time with Equus would make him immortal."

"Equus was in his true form, running the wild plains, when the enemy came for the consort, too far away to make it back before it was too late. He could do nothing but bury the man he loved," another priestess continued, the wet cloth in her hand moving over Jensen's skin. "Equus swore to not take human shape again until his true mate was re-born into the tribes."

It was the same story they often told him while they cleaned him, but it was different this time, he was not getting cleaned up to be taken to the training room. It would not be a long evening spent with the toys and oils that he had gotten used to, no slave's fingers inside him to get him ready for the stretch. After the bath the only one to ever touch him again would be Equus.

"From time to time, Equus does take a consort, but only lovemaking with the human Equus can turn a consort immortal, and so it has never happened because Equus is still longing for the beloved mate he lost," the young priestess said and her fingers caressed Jensen's face. "But maybe....that will change this time."

Jensen smiled softly, it was the highest honor to be chosen as consort, the one thing every member of the tribe dreamed about but it hadn't been done in so long, not until Jensen came along. He was honored, but he was sure the consorts before him had nourished the same dream, to be the one and get to stay with Equus. To be the one that made their beloved god shift to his human form for the first time in almost a thousand years.

"Are you nervous?" a young priestess from one of the other tribes asked when they helped him out of the cooling water.

Jensen stretched his body, feeling how soft and fragrant the unfamiliar oil had turned his skin and he let himself be padded down by soft towels: it had been a long time since his own nakedness made him shy.

"Yes," Jensen said, but with a smile on his lips. "And no. This is... I want this. I can't imagine not wanting this."

There was no doubt in his mind that they all could see the truth in the words he spoke, even if he hadn't spent years preparing for this there was no way Jensen could not want it. He was chosen by Equus, that was the biggest honor anyone could receive and it had been bestowed upon him. He only hoped that he could live up to what expectations the big stallion might have. There was no way to explain the feelings that had come to life within him at the first meeting with Equus, how the moment that the horse god's breath had fanned over his skin, there was nothing else for Jensen. No human touch felt right and even though he had felt pleasure when they made him practice, when they stretched him wide so that he would be ready for the stallion, it was a bland pleasure, always something missing. He knew in his heart that he was made for Equus.

The women stepped away from him then, their hands pulling back until he stood naked, the ring of girls surrounding him and as one they bowed before him.

"Consort," they spoke in low, awed voices.

"We will be back to escort you to the clearing," the high priestess said when the others turned towards the door of the small chamber they were in. "If there's anything you need, let us know."

Jensen looked around the room, taking in the jar of salve waiting for him on a small table beside the cot where he would spend the last hour before he was to be presented to Equus at the strike of midnight, just when he turned sixteen.

"I have all I need," Jensen said. "Thank you for your help tonight, and over the last years."

"It was our pleasure, consort," the woman said with a smile and the group left.

Silence stretched out, the only sound in the room Jensen's own calm breathing and he didn't hesitate to walk over to the cot and stretch out on his back on top of the velvety soft furs that were draped over it, a luxury that he had become used to over the years and he loved the way they felt against his naked skin. It wasn't the first time he had dipped his fingers into the strangely warm salve, but it was the first time he had done so when all by himself, the first time it would actually mean something.

Jensen spread his legs as far as he could on the cot, bending his knees until he was wide open and he took a deep breath to calm his fluttering heart before he reached down and rubbed slick fingers over tightly furled muscle, feeling it send sparks shooting through his body. He closed his eyes and thought back to the last tribute feast, a long night that he had spent in constant touch with Equus, the stallion's breath on his skin. And in the early morning, when the sun had painted the sky in hues of pink and gold, he had fallen asleep nestled against Equus's side when the horse god lay down to watch over his people. Just the memory of the warm flank pressed against him was enough for Jensen's cock to harden and he pushed one finger inside, moaning at the sensation when the salve warmed against his insides, enhancing the pleasure. Gasping for air he dragged the finger back out, letting it circle around the rim for a few moments before he pushed back in once more. The slight burn gave way quickly when the salve worked it's magic and he could feel himself relax like he always did once it seeped through his skin and when he pushed a second finger inside he felt nothing but crackling pleasure.

"Want... by god... want so much..."

He was barely aware of the words falling from his lips while he worked himself open with two slick fingers, pushing salve deep inside until he had no hesitation to push a third finger in, his whole body arching up off the cot at the onslaught of sensation when he brushed that wonderful spot deep inside. With a low whine he pulled his fingers out, whole body shivering with need and his hand was trembling when he dipped fingers into the salve, coating them richly before he rolled around on the cot, pushing himself on his knees and balancing with one hand against the wall while the other reached behind him to push the salve inside once more. The position wasn't the best, but he didn't care, not when his head fell forward against the wall and he breathed out a shivering moan before reluctantly pulling back out once more.

Each breath he managed to gasp down was a struggle and he tried to calm himself down but the chemical compound of the salve together with his own high soaring emotions made it hard. When he reached out for the item waiting for him on the bedside table he almost knocked it to the ground before he could get his slick fingers to close around solid glass.

The glass phallus was cold under his fingers but Jensen knew it would soon be warmed by his body heat and he pushed away from the wall, trying to gain his balance on wobbly legs while he coated the glass length with even more salve, fingers moving over the length with practiced ease. The hard length was the closest he had ever been to the real thing and even though he knew it was a far cry from what Equus would feel like he did cherish the item, both for the way it helped him prepare for the stallion but also because he knew how hard it had been for the tribes to get it for him.

His eyes fluttered close when he leaned forward once more, shifting until he was on all fours on the bed and then balancing himself up with one hand so that he would be able to put the rounded tip of the phallus to his slick entrance and slowly push inside. The muscle relaxant had done its job and there was no pain when Jensen slid it in, solid glass pushing at his insides, spreading him wide and Jensen whimpered at the feel of it, his hard cock leaking pre-come down on the soft furs.

Moving the hard length in and out, feeling it tug at his stretched rim, he tried to imagine what Equus would feel like, but he had no way of picturing what it could be like, not when the only thing that had ever been inside of him beside the glass phallus was his own fingers or those of the slaves usually assigned to prepare him. But oh he wanted to know, wanted to know everything. He circled the toy inside his stretched hole, tried to open up himself even more and all he could hear was his own moans and the wet sound of the toy moving in and out of him until he had to slow down to not push himself over the edge. Jensen didn't want to come that night, not until Equus claimed him for all the tribes to see.

Jensen kept working the glass into himself, alternating between fast and slow until he collapsed on the cot, legs unable to keep himself up anymore and he slid down to lay on his side, glass phallus still firmly locked inside of him. He left it there, hips rocking back and forth to make it send tingles of sensation through his body while he waited for the priestesses to return, for the moment he had been longing for to arrive.

-¤-

The path to the clearing was lit by torches hammered down into the ground and despite all the tribes being gathered there was a hush over the forest that night, a feeling of excitement hanging in the air.

All Jensen really saw was the back of the high priestess where she was walking in front of him, her feet silent against the ground when she lead him to the waiting tribes but Jensen wasn't aware of any of that, not when each step took him closer to Equus. He thought he could feel it, a powerful presence somewhere ahead of him but he thought that might just be his own hopes and dreams of what the night would be like that he imagined it all. But he really thought he didn't.

Stepping into the clearing he let his gaze drift past the high priestess to the middle where a circle was lit up by torches, everything to make sure that what would take place would be visible for all the tribes. But what caught Jensen's attention was the high altar set in the middle of the circle. His mouth fell slightly open when he took it in and he was moving without thinking, not even noticing the way the tribes looked over his naked body where it was on display for the first time, not aware of how beautiful he was when the flickering light from the torches turned his pale skin golden. Stepping into the ring of light he saw the black velvet covering the altar and he reached out trembling fingers to touch it, knowing full well how unusual a fabric like that was for the tribes when most of them were nomadic. It was all part of the gift for Equus, just like he was.

"It's time," the high priest said from his place just outside the circle and the priestess nodded to him before stepping up to join her male counterpart.

Taking a deep breath Jensen closed his eyes for a second, gathering himself to speak the most important words in his life and then he looked out over the tribes, seeing awe in most faces, pride from those of his own tribe.

"I, Jensen of the Caballus tribe," he started, raising his voice to make sure he was heard. "Was chosen by Equus. On this the night of my sixteenth birthday I stand here, to ask if I am still wanted. If Equus so wants, I will be his consort. I will swear my life to him."

The silent was heavy and Jensen truly felt scared when he for the first time touched the thought that maybe the great stallion would not come forth.

"Equus, at this moment when I come of age, do you want me?"

The words were punctuated by the loud sound of a gong, ringing through the clearing for just a second before it was drowned by the thunderous sound of hoofs against ground. Jensen and all the tribes looked down the path where Equus was moving towards them, play of muscles under shining brown skin and the white of his legs and belly shockingly bright in the dark night.

Equus had come. Jensen was wanted.

The horse god came to halt just outside of the circle, gaze travelling over Jensen's naked body and then towards the high altar and he huffed out breath before tossing his head to the side, making his black mane dance and Jensen knew a sign when he saw it. On trembling legs he walked over to the altar and leaned forward, bracing himself against it and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the soft padding hidden under the velvet surface. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Equus stepping inside the circle, moving closer until Jensen could feel hot breaths against his naked skin and he shivered at the sensation before he spread his legs, offering himself to the god that had laid his first claim so many years ago.

Equus moved his muzzle from the top of Jensen's head, brushing hot breath over the sensitive side of his neck before moving further down, caressing Jensen's body until the horse reached the rounded swell of his ass and Jensen canted his hips up in invitation, and invitation that Equus didn't seem to hesitate to take because the big horse moved behind Jensen and with a deep grunt he pushed himself up on his hind legs, resting his bent front legs on either side of Jensen's arms on the padded bench and Jensen breathed a silent sigh of relief; Equus was huge and his weight was not something Jensen thought he could carry.

Jensen felt the pressure of Equus's belly against his back, soft white skin rubbing against him and it was enough to have Jensen trembling and if he wasn't so effectively pinned by the horse god he would have arched back into the touch but all he could do was whimper when Equus shifted above him. All rational thought disappeared from Jensen's mind when he suddenly felt something warm and slightly wet nudge against his leg before Equus shifted and something big was brushing again his upper thigh before finding it's way into the slicked cleft of his ass, nudges that was enough for Jensen to not be able to breathe.

Years Jensen had spent preparing for this very moment, but nothing could have really prepared him for the first brush against his salve slicked opening, his worshipped god demanding entrance to his body. Equus was huge, much bigger than Jensen had expected and a tremor of fear rushed through him, followed by a set of emotions that didn't come from him and Jensen had no way to explain the sudden comfort he felt nudging at his mind at the same time as Equus managed to align his hard length to Jensen's hole and pushed ever so slightly. The muscle relaxant salve had done its job and Jensen felt himself open, stretching wider than he had ever been before and he couldn't hold back a sharp cry when a sharp burst of pain shot through him.

Equus stilled in an instant, staying inside of Jensen and there was no doubt he was offering time to adjust, time that Jensen appreciated when the pain subsided and was replaced with a kind of pleasure that Jensen had never felt before. The realization slammed into him hard enough to punch the air from his lungs; he was being claimed, the heat inside him came from his _god_ pushing into him with a slowness that made it very clear that there was a mind behind the huge body covering his. That was enough to make Jensen relax fully and a moan fell from his lips.

Above him Equus shifted, his huge cock sliding in even deeper and Jensen's whole body shook with the sensation of being so wonderfully full, owned, claimed. The movement had the snow white feathering of Equus's front legs brush against him and for some reason that small touch made it even more real, the fact that it was a _horse_ filling him up until he thought he would burst. Jensen's hands clenched into the velvet when Equus shifted once more, heavy length dragging against Jensen's inside when the horse pulled out slightly before pushing back in with one incredibly slow motion, like he was testing Jensen.

"I can... take it..."Jensen groaned when the cock pushed impossibly deep. "I want to... I'm... oh _god_... I'm yours. Always yours."

That seemed to trigger something in Equus's mind and all Jensen could do was cling to the altar when the big animal started fucking him so hard and deep that Jensen thought he could taste it in the back of his throat. Each push and pull against his inner walls enough to make Jensen cry out in pleasure time and time again and he knew he was hard, had been since Equus had first shown, proving that he still wanted Jensen for his consort, giving Jensen everything he had dreamt about. Jensen didn't know what made him dare to do so, but his trembling hands moved from their grip on the velvet to clutch at Equus's front legs where they were bracketing him and Jensen dug his fingers into white skin, and for the first time he managed to find enough leverage to push back ever so slightly, feeling the brush of Equus against his back and the way the huge cock shifted inside him, stretched him and touched places that had never been touched before.

Jensen couldn't really understand how things changed so quickly, how the first bright pain had morphed into something that was just mind numbing pleasure. Equus was impossibly deep inside of him, wide enough to be a constant pressure against that spot inside of Jensen and Jensen was beyond the point where he could even beg, all he could do was twist his head to the side to sob his pleasure into Equus's soft skin until a deep thrust made him throw how head back and scream when an orgasm was ripped from him unexpectedly and Jensen's body trembled around the hard length inside of him, his release pulsing out of him and spattering the velvet covered altar.

Above him Equus made no motion to slow down, the hard cock kept pushing into him, and despite feeling weak, still trembling in aftershocks, Jensen needed to know. Bracing himself against the altar he slid one hand down and Equus seemed to understand what he wanted, shifted so that Jensen could reach down and touch the spot where he was spread wide around a hard cock for the first time in his life. Jensen gasped at the feel of the horse god's cock against his fingers, scorching heat that was even wider than Jensen had thought when he felt it stretch him open. He didn't know how his body could accept something that big, how it could feel so intensely good to be taken by the great stallion in front of all the tribes.

Jensen arched back against the horse at the thought of all the tribes seeing him like that, naked and full of the magnificent Equus, claimed as a consort for all to see and Jensen was proud over it, wanted them all to see how well he could please Equus. Looking around he couldn't see the faces clearly through the ring of light surrounding him and the horse god, but he could hear low mumbles, gasps and even moans and he knew he was good, he was pleasing the tribes as well as the great stallion pumping him full. He just wished he could take even more, he could feel that Equus was holding back, despite the salve there was no way for Jensen to take the full length of the god but he wanted to, longed for it. He traced over the hard cock where it was still outside of his body before he trailed fingers back up over his own body only to freeze in awed shock when he touched his own belly because he could _feel_ Equus inside him. Could feel the huge cock moving inside of him when he pushed one hand against the flat of his stomach and it was enough to make his head spin, his cock harden once more.

_Can't be...can he? So young...so perfect... Mine._

The words rang strangely in his mind and Jensen blinked, tried to clear his mind enough to make sense of what was happening but Equus had pulled out of him enough for the head of his cock to brush against that wonderful place inside of him with every slow rock of the horse's body and thinking just wasn't an option.

It was so unlike anything Jensen had expected, he had seen horses mate and had watched them, wondering what it would feel like but he had never taken into account the great mind of their god, how Equus would know to play his body with just the thrust of hard cock into Jensen. Their mating was thousand times more than he could ever have hoped for, a sweet perfection that made his blood boil and breathless moans fall from his lips. He didn't think he would ever get enough of his divine lover, the stretch and the earth shattering pleasure combined with a tenderness that was made even more amazing by the cheer size of the animal behind him.

_Haven't felt...not in...so many years..._

"Who...who said...that?" Jensen groaned, trying to get his mind to work with him but the words were spoken too softly to even reach the priest and priestess, but they could clearly reach someone because an unfamiliar voice rang in his head.

_You can hear me?_

The voice sounded shocked and when it was accompanied by Equus going still inside off him something pushed at the furthest edges of Jensen's mind, something he should be able to put a finger to.

"Who are you? What..." he gasped out, following by an almost desperate sound when Equus suddenly pulled out.

The hard length left Jensen's body, leaving him trembling against the altar and he could hear the collected gasps from the tribes at the interrupted mating.

_Jensen. Can you hear this? Don't answer aloud, just think it. Consort, can you hear me?_

Equus. It had to be, Jensen could hear Equus speaking in his head. Talking straight to him. The realization had him spinning around too quickly, almost falling when a low ache rushed through him and he could feel his body slowly close from the stretch when he leaned back against the altar, eyes on the huge stallion in front of him, their gazes locking like they had that first time they met and Jensen thought the word yes at the same time he did a barely visible nod.

He could see Equus take a step back and Jensen's belly dropped, he would be the first consort ever to be rejected mid-mating and tears stung his eyes. Just when he was about to let his gaze fall from the god that he loved and worshipped something happened, a rippling went through Equus's body, from his muzzle all the way back to his tail and then a shift happened, a change that was everything Jensen could have dreamt about and then some, a shift that was what every member of the tribe had prayed for.

Equus shimmered, changed, and Jensen could never say _how_ it happened but suddenly there was no horse standing in front of him, instead there was a man with hair the color of Equus's skin, down to flecks of snowy white at the tips and there was no doubt what had just happened.

Their god had taken human form for the first time in a thousand years.

A stunned, eerie silence had fallen over the clearing, the tribes seemed as stunned as Jensen himself was, unable to gather themselves together to react and Jensen knew he was staring wide eyed at the _man_ in front of him.

"Consort," the man said in a deep voice that sent trembles down Jensen's spine. "You've been brought back to me after all these years."

That seemed to push the tribes from their stunned silence and a low murmur rippled through the night but Jensen didn't listen to it, he just stared at the glorious human version of the god in front of him. The man was just as naked as Jensen himself was, strong muscles under tanned skin and Jensen felt his mouth go dry at the sight the same way it had done the first time he had felt Equus's belly press against his back.

"I'm..." he said but couldn't find words for the emotions that swirled in his mind.

"You don't remember me," Equus said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "But you will, and nothing will keep me away from you now, beloved."

The last word spoken triggered something in the dark recesses of Jensen's mind, the shadow of a memory and suddenly it made sense, the deep connection that he had felt with Equus from their very first meeting, the longing he had felt for the big stallion whenever they weren't close.

"I've claimed you in my true form," the huge man said and stepped closer until he was towering over Jensen. "Now, I think it's time for me to claim my mate in the human form, tie you to me forever. You asked if I wanted you now that you've come of age and I think my answer was obvious. Now I ask you, Jensen, do you want to be mine?"

Jensen looked at the huge man in front of him, and then out into the darkness where he knew the gathered tribes were watching his every movement. It wasn't a decision to make, not for Jensen, not when he had been raised to love Equus and then spent years to prepare himself for this very night. Jensen was meant for the man in front of him, no matter what form that man was.

"I already am yours, Equus," Jensen said with a sure voice. "Always has been."

Cheers rang out in the darkness, the tribes celebrating, but all Jensen felt was the man wrapping a big arm around him, lifting him off the ground with ease, spreading him out on his back on top of the padded altar, big hands tracing over sweat slicked skin in a caress so soft it had Jensen trembling.

"Equus," he moaned softly, hips rising off the altar.

"That's my name in my true form," the man said. "Once you called me by a human name. I wish you would do that once more."

The god looked down at him, eyes dark under the shadow of his soft hair and Jensen could feel something push at his mind, a presence unlike anything he had felt before and he caught flickers of memories, of touches and mating sessions and then, from the very depths of memories that had once been his came a name that felt more right than any other had before.

"Jared," he breathed out and the god smiled.

Equus, Jared, got up on the altar, spreading Jensen's legs and kneeling in the vee between them, big hands stroking over his thighs to push them even further apart and Jensen realized just how hard he was once more when Jared wrapped a big hand around his cock.

"I've missed touching you, beloved," his god spoke out, low enough for only Jensen to hear. "I will be inside you for so long, fill you up time and time again."

There was no need to be careful, not with how stretched Jensen had already been by Equus pushing deep inside and it seemed they both knew it for Jared lifted Jensen's hips up and aligned his hard length to Jensen's hole and slowly he pushed inside. It wasn't like having Equus inside of him, nothing like burn of too-much but at the same time it was better because he had Jared's eyes locked with his and the man's big hands gripping his hips to hold him still. Jared had been huge as Equus, but he was still big in his human for and pleasure exploded through his body when Jared pushed fully inside with one powerful thrust.

"My god..." Jensen groaned and wrapped his legs around Jared's waist.

Jared pushed big hands in under Jensen's body, fitting them to the curve of his ass and lifting Jensen's hips up to push in even deeper and Jensen hesitated for just a second before he let his hands travel up Jared's arms, feeling strong muscles flexing under the tips of his fingers until he reached strong shoulders that he clung to desperately as he arched up against Jared. The god was moving inside him, cock moving easily and Jensen was trembling, crying out in pleasure each time Jared pushed himself all the way inside.

"Mine," Jared groaned. "Gonna mate with you,make love to you until you truly become mine forever."

Another memory pushed at Jensen's mind then, the priestesses stories about how the consort had been killed before he could change, before he had been turned immortal and realization hit him then.

"Forever," he moaned and his fingers slid up to tangle in the man's hair.

For a second he thought he might have overstepped his boundaries but then Jared shifted his grip on Jensen, one hand splaying out over his back and the other cradled the back of his head, lifting it up to slot their lips together. The intimacy of the kiss stunned Jensen, it was nothing he would have imagined even if he would ever have truly allowed himself to think of the possibility of meeting Equus in his human form.

A low yelp escaped Jensen when Jared suddenly lifted him up, shifting the two of them until Jensen was seated in his lap, hard length pushing deep inside and Jensen wrapped both arms and legs around the god, clinging to him while the both of continued to trade heated kisses. The new position had their bodies pressed flush together and Jensen's cock was trapped between them, glorious friction that had a second orgasm building up fast enough to put every nerve ending on fire.

With a sharp cry of pleasure Jensen threw his head back as his release spilled out between their bodies and he could feel his inner walls flutter around the cock inside of him, causing Jared to push him down hard and keep still deep inside, Jensen could _feel_ warm come filling him, coating his insides and it felt like each burst of come inside of him pushed his own orgasm higher and higher until he collapsed boneless against Jared, only strong arms wrapped around him holding him up.

Slowly their breathing calmed down again, none of them spoke but they traded soft kisses until Jared carefully pulled out and lay Jensen back down on the velvet covered altar. The god hovered over Jensen for a moment before he pushed off and stood up beside the altar, facing the gathered tribes.

"Children of Equus," he called out in a voice that boomed across the clearing. "Thank you for bringing my beloved consort back to me, I regret the time we have spent parted. I will now walk among you once more, with my beloved by my side for ever."

The answering roar of cheering was breathtaking, all the tribes coming together as one to celebrate what had just taken place and Jensen could hear the words _our god_ and _consort_ cheered time and time like a mantra but nothing of that meant as much as Jared's presence beside him. With a smile to the tribes Jared turned to face Jensen again, dark gaze traveling over Jensen's naked body.

"Only I get to see you like this from now on," the man said in a low voice, lifting the velvet up to cover Jensen's body. "Do you want to leave, beloved?"

"Leave?" Jensen asked and slid down from the altar to land on slightly trembling legs.

He couldn't hold back the slight wince when tender muscles stretched in the movement, but it was a dull, satisfying sort of ache that made him already long for more.,

"I have waited a long time for you, Jensen," Jared said softly and brushed fingers over Jensen's cheek. "Now it's time for me to catch up on lost time. Will you come with me?"

Jensen looked out over the tribes where the real feast seemed to have begun, fires being lit to warm food and music started playing. He had no doubt where he was meant to be though so he nodded and smiled towards the god that had chosen him. Jared smiled back, and then the strangle ripple ran through him once more, his entire form seemed to grow and change in mere moments and Equus stood before Jensen again. The great stallion knelt in front of Jensen, head tilting to the side.

_Climb up beloved one._

"I can't...you're a god...I can't ride you like a common horse," Jensen gasped.

_You can. You're my consort now, Jensen. You belong with me, under me, on me. Climb up and I'll take you away, beloved. We have so many years to make up for, and I plan to fill you several times more tonight alone. Make you belong to me, make you immortal to stand by my side._

Jensen closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath before he shifted the velvet around him enough to be able to straddle Equus's broad back, fighting back the wince at pressure against his ass. His hands burried into the horse god's mane, gripping tight and then Equus stood up and whinnied loud, making all the tribes turn to watch as he carried Jensen away from the clearing.

-¤-

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Equus!verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723381) by [Denig37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37)




End file.
